Suija
Character Synopsis Suija (水邪) is a character in Samurai Shodown V. He is based on Suija Sogetsu from Samurai Shodown 64: Warriors Rage. Game developers for Samurai Shodown V wanted Suija to be the "dangerous guy who wants to be a god" Character Statistics Tiering: High 6-A, likely 5-B | 3-A Verse: 'Samurai Shodown '''Name: '''Suija '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Over 1000 years old '''Classification: '''Demon, God of Life, God of Creation '''Special Abilities: '''Super Human Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Possession (Suija can possess the bodies of other living or dead), Absorption (Suija can absorb his foes to increase his power like he did to Sogetsu to become a God), Telekinesis (Suija can lift seemingly anything he desires with his mind), Water Manipulation (Suija is a demon with full control over water. He can create pressurized water projectiles, create powerful water based defenses and more. He can form water from air or use existing sources of water to his benefit almost giving him an endless supply. Once he becomes a God he seemingly gains access to all known variants and applications of water as a whole and the various abilities that come with them), Intangibility (Suija can turn his whole body into water which he can use to make himself intangible and to heal from serious injuries if need be), Drowning (While the name speaks for itself Suija can drown his foes with the water he uses or by using the water within his foes body), Weather Manipulation (Suija can create floods of varying sizes and degrees, capable of flooding something as small as a city to being able to flood the whole planet), Aura (Suija can surround himself in/with water for both defensive and offensive purposes. he can make himself almost untouchable. He can also use this to increase his strength, speed, durability and power if he chooses), Empowerment (Suija can greatly increase his speed, power, strength, etc. When e comes into contact with large amounts of water), Holy Manipulation (Suija after achieving Godhood was able to manipulate and create Holy Water from heaven itself and gained access to many different abilities, and can still use it for combat as well), Life Creation (Suija gained the ability to create life after obtaining godhood, seemingly able to create it from nothingness or from his water), Soul Manipulation (Suija can give any life he creates a soul of his own making and can possibly destroy souls to in his god state), Regeneration (High), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Dimensional Travel (Suija can travel between universes), Conceptual Manipulation (After his brother enja plunged the world into an eternal darkness where no light flourished suija created the concept of light for the earth. Creating a new light that got rid of his brother's darkness over the planet), Time Manipulation (Suija recreated time for earth as time itself seemed to be destroyed for the planet not allowing for seasonal changes or a night and day cycle), Etc 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Continent Level '(Suija can flood the entire planet drowning all of life if he chooses similar to how his brother Enja can scorch and set earth ablaze), likely '''Planet Level '(Suija hints that he and his brother can very easily destroy the planet after they become gods but refuses to do so due to the beauty of the planet) | 'Universal Level '(With his new power Suija was able to make the universe itself function again after his brother halted the entirety of the universe as shown in his ending of Samurai showdown 6) 'Speed: Lightspeed '(He could travel across the entire planet instantly after becoming a god and created time for earth along with light) '''Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Large Island Level '(Fought opponents known for destroying mountains and islands and was easily on par or above them), '''Planet Level '(Can very easily destroy earth with a single attack) | '''Universal Durability: Multi-Continent Level, likely 'Planet Level ' '(Can easily go blow for blow with his brother who is capable of wiping life off the planet) | '''Universe Level '(He can fight equally or outmatch his brother at full power, both who are capable of halting and starting back up the universe) 'Stamina: High '(can fight when severely injured), 'Very High '''when ascended 'Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters '''with projectiles, '''Unknown Intelligence: Gifted (Lived for thousands of years learning every martial art, along with learning everything about humans and how to exploit their flaws. Even came up with a step by step plan to achieve perfect godhood) Weaknesses: '''Can be sealed away Other Attributes '''Lists of Equipment: '''Bracelets of Rudra * '''Hydrokinesis - Suija has the power to control water. * Possession - Suija has the ability to possess any human * Water Emperor Mode: Suija engulfs himself in water, and changes his stance to resemble the Crane stance. He sacrifices the ability to block, and all normal attacks and special moves for unlimited super armor and a new fighting style, allowing for variety of long combos. He can shift between this and his normal style of gameplay anytime. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Demon Category:SNK Category:Gods Category:Water Users Category:Life Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Universe Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Time Bender Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Light Benders Category:Possession Users Category:Suija Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorbers Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals